An Angel's Allegory
by Spazzila
Summary: You are an angel that meets a pair of demon twins and through taking their hearts you are also falling from grace. DantexReaderxVergil AU Mature content
1. Oh Death

Your white dress billowed as your steps fell onto cushions of air, allowing you to leisurely waltz through the night sky. As you descended on a crowded city, you frowned at the urban sprawl that lay beneath you, the smog and litter marring the land. You remembered when this spot used to be just a pleasant valley.

You willed yourself to drop faster, shooting down towards the streets, wind whistled past you as you plummeted. With only a few feet to be spared, your decent slowed and you landed lightly on the wet asphalt. You grimaced, lifting up one bare foot in discomfort.

The slight glow that your skin gave off gave some illumination to your surroundings. You had landed in the middle of an abandoned street, trash danced in the wind and pollution permeated the air. You shook your head, ridiculous humans didn't know all the damage they were doing until it was too late.

You looked down at your flowing sheer dress and shivered, a tunic might have been a bit out of date. You glanced at you hand with a deadpan stare, and the whole immortal glow might be a little conspicuous too.

Reaching up, you pulled the glowing golden circlet from around your head and slipped it around your wrist. It flashed once with a blinding light before shrinking to the size of a bracelet. You looked down with a satisfied smile. Your dress had changed into a pair of white wash jeans and gold trimmed white jacket with a white camisole beneath. Your skin had also lost its golden glow, now you just looked like a normal woman who really like white.

Satisfied that you didn't look like you just came from a toga party, you focused on the task at hand. There was a demon problem in this city, terrorizing various chapels, synagogues and innocent people. These people deserved more than an early death at the hands of a terrible creature of Hell, and as an angel of fortitude you would hunt down the beasts.

You tilted your head back, inhaling deeply, your inhuman senses flooded with the smell of the city and you crinkled your nose. The whole city was rank with demons, the closest was up wind, to the west.

You took off with a speed to match the winds, the air bent to your will, allowing you to fly just above the cement as you weaved trough the streets. Following your nose, you skidded to a halt, floating down to let your feet rest on solid ground. You advanced carefully on the mouth off a dark street, the rancid smell of demons wafted by you. Peeking around the side of a building you caught sight of a reptilian form stooped over something on the ground, you saw a pool of blood seeping from whatever was lying on the concrete.

Body tensed, you gripped your halo that was around your wrist. With a soft glow it molded silently into a masterfully crafted ivory bow, golden accents curving with the beautiful design. Notching an arrow from the quiver on your waist, you wasted no time, letting it whistle through the air to bury deep into the demons back, golden lightning crackled over its skin from the point of contact. The purity and holiness of your arrow burnt the demon to the very core, with a wail of agony it crumpled into a pile of ash.

You lowered you bow, at least it was a weak demon. You quickly strode over to what the creature had been hunched over. Your fears confirmed, it was too late, a woman lay in a bloody puddle, slash marks clear across her stomach and innards spilling from the wounds.

Kneeling, you closed her glassy eyes, with regret. "I'm so sorry." You whispered to her corpse. "May you journey to heaven be an easy one."

Your head snapped up at the sound of a sniffle, you peered through the dark to see a small form huddled in a corner, half behind a dumpster.

You took slow steps forward to find a little girl curled into a ball, cheeks wet and eyes unfocused. Her entire form trembled violently with a white knuckled grip on her little blue dress. "Mommy…" she muttered to herself.

Your heart broke at the sight.

You knelt down and pulled her into your embrace, at your kind gesture she broke down, sorrowful wails echoing into the night. You pulled back with guilty eyes, placing a finger to her forehead you said more to yourself than to her, "A child should never have to experience this. Let these memories be banished from your mind."

With a yellow shine, the little girl's eyes glazed over as you wiped away the details of this horror from her mind, bearing them in your own along with a million other that you took upon yourself. Sleeping was never an easy thing, to say the least.

Your eyes narrowed as you looked over your shoulder to see another group of demons snarling and howling as they drew closer. You placed a kiss to the little girl's forehead before rising to turn towards the approaching monsters. You notched a golden arrow and leveled it at the head of a demon. "Get back to the pits of Hell where you belong."

Your voice was lethal as you let the arrow fly, but these demons were more powerful. The monster wailed in pain, but pulled the arrow from its forehead without a problem. Its crimson eyes narrowed at you and with a screech of a battle cry, it launched at you.

Grabbing the little girl's wrist, you leapt out of the way, pulling her with you as the thing's scythe planted itself into the asphalt where you once were. You ushered her farther back into the alley before turning to face the devils before you. Seven pairs of glowing eyes glowered at you, snarls and growls filling the narrow walls of the alley.

You notched two arrows at the same time, setting your sights, you shot them into the chest of one of the approaching monsters. You heartbeat quickened with anticipation, it wasn't very angel-like, but you enjoyed battle. You never did quite fit in with all the other angels, but it didn't really matter, you had a job and you were good at it.

Two more arrows and one of the demons was down. They slashed down half of your arrows with their rusted scythes, but for everyone they caught, one got through. You were able to keep them at bay, side stepping attacks that got close and driving them back with your arrows. Ducking, you scowled as a blade whistled over your head and sliced the ends of your hair. At this rate they would have you tired out before you could take them all down with arrows, and every passing second your scent spread to attract more demons. You needed a new approach.

With a vicious grin you twirled your bow and with a flash it melted into a double edged broad sword. A demon launched at you and with a lunge you sliced through him, grinning at how it was like cutting butter.

"Return to your lake of fire." You sneered down at the ash pile of a demon.

Another lunged at you, catching your blade on his and holding you. You raised you foot to kick it away only to stop at the sight of a monster leaping over you with a gleeful howl and bounding towards the quivering girl in the corner.

You yanked at your blade, but the demon held it firmly under his serrated scythe, a clawed hand gripped your sword despite it burning his flesh. The grin he wore was enough to know that he knew what he was doing.

Without thinking, you abandoned your blade and took off towards the little girl, the demon raising his scythe to swing down. Using all your strength, the winds pushed you at break-neck speed towards the two. With a shout you got there just in time to shield the girl.

Your breath stopped as the rusty, serrated scythe cleaved into your back, the tip just barely peeking out of the front of your chest. You looked down with wide eyes to see the blood blossoming across you white clothing in striking contrast. You took a ragged breath only to cough out blood. The pain hit you like a freight train; every twitch sent a nerve to brush against the blade embedded deep into your back. White hot pain coursed though your body, wiping everything from you mind, making the world come to a crawl. Your body tried to black out from the pain, while you angelic side kept you awake through the anguish, trying to heal around the blade only to cut itself again.

Agonizingly you reached an arm around to grip the wickedly sharp blade, metal cutting through your skin as you tightened your grip. Gritting your teeth, with a hard yank the blade came free from your rib cage. You let out a cry of agony, letting the bloody blade clatter to the concrete. You gripped your chest, feeling the skin sew itself back together and you organs slowly repair themselves. With ragged breathes you slowly rose to your feet, still unsteady.

Your body was still on fire, despite the blade lying on the ground. With a cough, more blood splattered onto the concrete, the fire in your chest was slowly spreading, the pain making your mind fuzz. It was a cursed blade, just the touch of it seared your skin, being impaled with one was not good.

You concentrated enough to focus on your blade, laying between the feet of two demons. The four demons stared you down, licking their chops as if they knew you were fading. The little girl wailed and you knew that you had no choice, as dismal as it may be, you had to fight. You couldn't let this girl die such a horrible death.

In a last ditch effort you shot at you blade, able to side step the first two demons in your way, but just as you fingers curled around the hilt of your holy sword, a scythe slashed across your side. More pain blossomed as your blood sprayed across the ground and you felt the curse of the blade searing your open wound. You caught your staggering steps and, with a fierce battle cry, cleaved through the demon that had injured you.

You turned to the others as their comrade burst into ash. You took a step towards them before you body failed you, crumpling to the ground, you head smacking into the asphalt.

In a rasping whisper you peered past the beasts to the scared eyes of the human girl and said, "I'm so…sorry."

You steeled yourself as a demon raised his scythe above his head, a twisted grin on its ghoulish features. Oh well, you had lived for so very long, maybe it was time for you to move on to whatever there was after heaven. Prepared for death, you gave the thing one last glare and parting words. "Go fuck yourself."

Not what one would expect an angel's dying words to be.

But the blow never came, through you fuzzy mind you saw flashes of red, blue and silver. Loud shots rang in your ears as you tried to keep a hold on your consciousness. You heard two voices, distinctly male, and black licked at your vision.

"Is she alive?"

"It seems so."

And everything faded away.


	2. House of Wolves

Your eyes slid open before blinking several times, a haze still settled in your mind. A ceiling fan lazily spun above you as you tired to recall what happened and where you were. Suddenly it all washed over you like a tidal wave, you bolted upright, eyes wide.

"Hey, sleeping beauty woke up."

You snapped your head towards the voice, one of the two you recognized from before you blacked out. Before you was a man with chin length, stark white hair and a red trench coat. He wore a smirk as he peered at you from a desk, his chair leaned back precariously.

You quickly placed a hand to your wrist, gripping your halo and feeling morph under you touch.

The next thing he knew, the strange woman he picked up had an arrow aimed at his face. Oh gratitude, how it evades him.

"Where am I?" You voice came out in a hoarse rasp. Trying to ignore the trembling in you hands and the pain in your chest, you glared at the strange man.

He sighed, getting up to stride towards you. "I save your life and all I get is an arrow in my face? And here I was hoping you would be one of those..." he placed a hand to his chin as he searched for the term he was looking for. "_extremely _grateful women."

You scowled at his obvious innuendo. "Stop right there." You warned the approaching man. He just smirked.

His smirk disappeared when, with a_ thunk_, your arrow embedded in the wood of the floor behind him. He looked down to see you had made a fine cut on the inside thigh of his pants.

He looked up with a shocked expression, "Did you just…"

"The next one _will _hit its mark." You promised with a glare, trying to ignore your wheezing. "I assume you're pretty fond of that part of your anatomy."

His smirk returned, though he came no closer. "But how many shots do you think you could get off before you pass out again, babe?"

You scowled at his knowing smirk, your body was already screaming at you for pushing yourself. Also something wasn't right with your halo, it was stiff, brittle, almost as if it were resisting you.

You jumped as a second voice spoke, "What are you?"

Whirling around on the couch, you spotted another man who looked exactly like the first, though with his hair swept back and garbed in blue. He also had a dangerous, sophisticated air about him, commanding more respect than the first man.

He watched you with piercing blue eyes that shot more fear into your heart than any demon you've ever faced. With steel in his voice, he repeated.

"You're not human, what are you?"

You gulped, though you gave yourself points for being able to hold his intense stare. "I'm a…a warrior against the forces of Hell."

"As cool as that sounds, babe, could you be a little more detailed?" The red one spoke with a whimsical tone.

Turning towards the less intimidating one, you clenched your trembling hands. "I'm an angel."

His eyebrows rose so high you thought they would disappear into his hair. He gave a short laugh, "You're kidding."

You furrowed your brows, "Do I sound like I'm kidding?"

The blue one addressed the other man, "You're saying that _you_ of all people don't believe her."

The other shrugged. "You've got a point there." He turned his bright blue gaze to you. "You can stop pushing yourself, we aren't going to hurt you. You're in no condition to be handling your…magical…holy bow-thing."

You ignored his less than respectful reference to your halo and let it return to a simple gold band around your wrist. Your form visibly relaxed from being released from the pressure of keeping your halo activated.

Exhaustion pulled at your mind, you still needed to heal, but more importantly, you needed to figure out what these two wanted. Your nose faintly wrinkled at the light smell of demons, you dismissed it.

"What is it you two want?" You questioned, gaze sliding between the pair.

"Nothing." Dante shrugged and then frowned at your shocked expression. "What? You needed help, we helped you. Don't tell me an angel doesn't believe in selfless deeds?"

You relaxed against the back of the couch, trying to fight off how soft and welcoming it felt to your aching body. "I believe in them, just…I'm not stupid, I know they are few and far between."

Dante laughed at your response, seeming to be very amused by your answer.

Vergil hummed in amusement as well. "A cynical angel." He stated.

Your eyelids drooped as the cushions called for you to lie down and drift off again. It was quite a tempting offer. Dante saw you gazing wistfully at the pillows and gave his reassurance.

"You can go back to sleep, you still look pretty rough. Don't worry, we will protect you."

You barely gave a nod before your head hit the pillow and eyes drifted close. Just before sleep overtook you said just loud enough for them to hear.

"Thank you."

Dante eyed you with an intense interest, car magazine discarded on his desk and thoughts of weapons and demons banished. He couldn't explain it, but he felt calm in your presence, despite you trying to castrate him. It was as though a cloud of serenity followed you into his shop. He smirked lightly.

An angel, huh?

He thought it was almost funny, all of those demons and he had never even put thought to there being the existence of angels. You completely threw a loop for his expectations aswell, he would have thought you would be a blushing virgin that just seeped innocence and charity. But you were down right cynical, not to mention you seemed to have trust issues and a general dislike of humans.

But then again, you did sacrifice yourself for that girl.

He didn't know what to make of you, but the longer he stared, the more he thought you would look better in black, rather than white. He couldn't help but think of how wonderful you would look if you were more exposed, or how delicious your flushed face would look, pink lips parted in a cry of pleasure. He could just see you sprawled half naked on his bed, panting and begging for him.

He liked what he saw, and he always got what he liked.

But, you were an angel, surely you wouldn't be complacent to his desires. Oh well, the Love Planet girls were beginning to bore him, a challenge would be a nice change of pace.

Your eyes peeked open for the second time that day, the first thing you noticed was the lack of light. Sitting up, you peered around to find that night had come while you were asleep and there was no noise from Dante. Looking over to his desk confirmed your suspicion that he was indeed gone.

You were startled at the voice of Vergil. "You're awake."

You looked up to find Vergil sitting at his own desk, unsettling gaze set on you. The only light in the room came from Vergil's desk lamp, unlike Dante's, Vergil's desk was immaculately clean.

"Yes," You replied after averting your gaze. "Thank you for letting me rest here."

He stared at you contemplatively, almost as if he were considering weather or not to accept your thanks. He rose to his feet, eyes still burning into you, with every step towards you your heart beat faster with a fear you didn't understand.

Your heart was hammering by the time he arrived at your side. He instilled an ominous fear in you like no other, you could just tell he had power and did not hesitate to use it.

He looked down on you, your eyes slightly widened in fear, lips parted and cheeks dusting pink. He liked that expression on you, you feared him, but from your tense posture and clenched fists he could tell you refused to bow under his power. You were tenacious, refused to back down, just like you refused to quit fighting those demons until you couldn't even stand. Even then, you were still spitting insults at them.

You were interesting, as was that weapon you possessed. When they arrived and you were barely conscious your weapon lay as a sword on the ground, but as soon as you passed out and Dante slung you over his shoulder it returned to your wrist as a bracelet. No, it changed as soon as he touched you. Then in the shop it turned into a bow and arrow. You certainly possessed curious power.

Your heart stuttered to a stop when his hand shot out with blinding speed to grip your jaw. His fingers were cold, sending goose bumps across your skin, your heart fluttered with fear and…curiosity? A want that you couldn't explain, he was so intimidating but you enjoyed the forbidden fruit of his touch.

His grip was firm and controlling, but not painful. He guided your jaw to look at you, scrutinizing eyes boring into yours, scanning your visage like a judge. He could feel your pulse speed up under his fingers, feel your breath come out in light pants. He enjoyed it immensely. Where his skin met yours was warm, not in the romantic sense, it seemed as though every fiber of your being repelled the demonic. If he was a full demon, no doubt his fingers would be burning against your skin.

Heat licked at your jaw as well, his skin creating a blazing path across your skin as he turned your head to one side, then the other. You never took your eyes off of him, his brother seemed innocent enough, but he didn't seem to have such innocent intentions.

A hand slipped up to weave in your hair, the other remaining on the underside of your jaw. He gave a yank when you sent him a defiant frown, a faint smirk curled his lips when you winced. He had your head craned back, but you still never broke his gaze.

He leaned forward, a hungry, ambitious gleam in his eyes. "You should watch yourself, angel." He warned, a sadistic light tinting his tone. "You're in a den of demons here."

He released you and before you could process it, his coat tails were disappearing up the stairs. You let out a deep breath that you didn't remember holding. Gulping, you ghosted a hand over where his fingers had rested, skin still warm and tingling.

The front door of the shop opened to reveal Dante, splattered in what you assumed was demon blood. He gave you a curious look, putting away his sword and pistols.

"Do you have a fever, babe? You're all flushed." He asked.

You looked away from his gaze, finding just as piercing as his brother's.

His eyes narrowed, suspecting that Vergil had something to do with your unsettled state. He shook off his scowl and smirked at you.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want." He suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Will you be in it too?" You asked, already anticipating his answer.

"Well of course."

"I'll pass."

He sighed, giving you a mock glare. "Fine," He shrugged. "You can have the bed, but you have to promise not to have too many bad thoughts about what I would be doing to you all night long if I was there."

Your cheeks pinked and a scowl curved your lips. "Trust me, you have no worries of that." You rose from the couch and stretched. "I am an angel after all, I'm pretty sure indecency isn't part of the package."

That sounded like a challenge if he'd ever heard one.

He chuckled with a smirk. "We'll see about that. You never know, something might have changed since you left heaven, or where ever. They may be offering angel pole dancing classes up there."

**A/N: I absolutely love this series more than any other, so I figure it's only right for me to make a series for it. This story is my baby, so I would really like some feedback. I've done the Hetalia fandom to death and have a tiny following of Hetalia fans (who are wonderful and I love each and everyone of them) But this is a whole different area so…can't count on all the people that just follow me for hetalia stuff.**

**Please Review! I really want some feedback!**


	3. The Heat

You slipped under the covers of Dante's bed. The word 'bed' being used loosely since it was just a mattress on the floor covered in a few sheets. Your eyebrows drew down as you took in the scent that was Dante. You could smell demons, at first you dismissed it as their line of work, but now…

The smell of demons mixed in with cologne and leather, a smell that you could only describe as male.

Oh, you've missed that smell.

You shook your head with a frown. You were an angel, angels didn't have sex unless married. And in no way were you married to either of the twins. You had gone for two centauries without giving into the sirens call of sex, men didn't affect you, angel or human.

But the twins, the twins made urges you've suppressed for years bubble to the surface. It was such a glaring flaw as an angel that it made you shameful. Even the slightest thoughts of how attractive they were. Or how you wished Vergil had kissed you in your brief encounter. Or how you wished you had taken Dante up on his offer to share a bed.

What were you thinking? You served as the pinnacle of innocence and the species of purity. Your soul was saved in exchange to be an eternal warrior against hell. Not everyone could follow your path, your own soul was destined for hell when you were offered to be saved, and you've never looked back.

Not until now.

Thinking of if you had agreed to be a demon rooted a deep curiosity in your mind. Would you be free of rules, free of morals? Able to do what ever you pleased? Or damned to kill and live in pools of blood and despair for your whole life, constantly being hunted by angels and some humans alike? Unable to control yourself until it was too late?

All these questions unsettled your stomach. You turn over, trying to find a comfortable position and put these thoughts to bed. Barely audible, you heard a scrape of boots on wood. You rocketed up into a sitting position only for firm hands to push you back into the mattress.

With a gasp your eyes met the ice cold blue pair of Vergil's, he stared into with that same intimidating intensity, it almost took you mind off of the position you were in. His knees rested on either side of your hips, arms holding you down by the shoulders and keeping a small space between your bodies.

Your breathing picked up as one of his hands slid up to fist in your hair, wordlessly staring at you with a calculating expression. You slightly squirmed; you could feel the skin where his fingers touched you heating.

He seemed to come to a conclusion, the corners of his mouth just barely lifting up. His grip on your hair tightened to tilt your head back, you shuddered at the predatory gleam in his eyes. The fingers of his free hand skimmed feather-light over your exposed throat, fascinated with how your skin hummed against his. He found it quite amusing how the very basic elements of your system resisted him.

"I can feel the power brimming under your skin." His voice surprised you, but his eyes were now fixed on the hand ghosting over your collar bone. "Why do you not fight back?"

His question threw you for a loop just like all his actions. You searched for a reason, nicely distracted by the tingling of his touch that fuzzed your mind. "I…I trust myself to not let you hurt me."

He looked up with a raised eye brow, his icy eyes held an amused gleam. Eyes still connected with yours, he leaned down to just barely brush his lips across your pulse. You sucked in a breath, the fear mixing with an excitement that you long thought you couldn't experience anymore.

"You're certainly confident for someone in your position." You bit your lip, trying to ignore how you could feel his lips hum against your lips with every word. You tensed at the sensation of his teeth scrapping across your throat.

"You have such power, but you hesitate to use it. Let me see your power." He goaded you, taking flesh between his teeth, free hand sliding down your form with a blazing touch. Your breath picked up when his hand slipped under your white camisole, his hand dancing over you heating skin. He took your ear lobe in between his teeth, nipping at it before smirking lightly. "Unless you are going to let me do as I please."

Suddenly the hand on your stomach was under the waist band of your white shorts. One hand shot down to grip his wrist, the other gave a hard shove to his chest, pushing him away from you. He lightly smirked down at you, still kneeling over your lithe form. You glowered at him, legs clenched together. You were deeply disturbed, you almost let him…this wasn't good, these two were bad news.

He looked down at himself, hand reaching up to pull down at the zipper on his vest. Half way down revealed a red hand print where you had pushed him away, he seemed oddly pleased by this.

He felt a flush of want, the power from that one push was much more than he expected, he could still overpower you without much trouble, but how your touch changed from warm to scalding was…intriguing.

With a vicious gleam in his eyes, his hand shot out to grip you jaw and the next thing you knew his lips were pressing firmly to yours. He dominated you in seconds, playing you like a finely tuned instrument and banishing everything from your head apart from his touch. Your hear thudded in your ears, this was wrong, so very wrong. You were and angel and these brothers were something demonic, you were purity, to be untainted. But his lips were so hot against yours.

When he pulled away you were left wanting. He rose from the mattress and with one last predatory glance over his shoulder, left the room completely. You fell back into the twisted sheets, breath coming in light pants and heart beating and imprint into the inside of your chest.

What was happening?

**A/N:  A fairly short chapter, but needed for development. It looks like this series will be around 15 chapters long. All the chapter title are songs, this one is 'The Heat' by Good with Grenades. Please give me any criticisms you have, they are want I need to improve. Also I am looking for a beta for the rest of the chapters of this story. PM me if you are interested and have editing/Beta experience.**


	4. Famous Last Words

The next morning you awoke to the blaring of a classic rock song easily cutting through the thin walls of the store. You sat up and rubbed your eyes before your hand trailed down to lightly brush your lips. Your stomach flipped at the thoughts of last night, you were confused and felt as though you had done something horribly wrong.

You felt like a traitor.

You rose from the mattress, missing the welcoming smell as soon as you released the covers. You found Dante's smell to be relaxing. You opened the door, willing your holy robes to change into something more conservative since you were about to go downstairs where the twins probably were.

Closing the door behind you, you looked down with furrowed brows to find you were still wearing white shorts and camisole. They wouldn't change for you. You sighed with a shrug, brushing off the incident; you were probably still drained from almost dying.

With tentative steps you ascended down the steps to find only Dante in the shop, head hanging back, foot tapping to the beat of the song. Your footsteps must not have been as soft as you thought, for his foot stopped moving before he looked up to confirm that it was indeed you.

His curious frown quickly turned up into a smirk at the sight of you. His eyes raked up your mostly bare legs and exposed shoulders, you emanated purity. He didn't know if he was a sick bastard, but he had a deep desire to shatter that innocence and pull you down into his defiled world.

You huffed at his blatant staring, crossing your arms, hoping that he would get the hint to cut it out. It seemed to only draw his attention to your ample chest.

"Dante." Your deadpanned voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Can I get some food, I kind of haven't eaten in two days."

"Oh," Dante flashed you a charming smirk, rising from his seat. "I even saved you the best slice of pizza."

"How chivalrous." You replied sarcastically, following him through a door at the back of the shop to a dingy kitchen. He opened his practically wheezing fridge and pulled out a pizza box, tossing it on the counter he flipped it open to reveal four slices of pizza left. Despite your general distaste of the food, you were far to hungry to turn it down. You ate three pieces, Dante ate one.

Now satisfied you felt gluttonous for as much that you ate. Gluttony was one of the seven deadly sins, you were just breaking the rules all over the place. Speaking of the seven deadly sins, the lecherous smirk that Dante was giving you wasn't helping with the whole lust issue.

"Thank you for the food." You looked away from his suggestive stare. "I'm sorry for being such a burden."

He only smirked wider, "Oh trust me, it's been a great pleasure having you here." His eyes spoke of so many naughty thoughts, it had a little heat rising to your cheeks. "I rather like hearing my name being said while a woman has wet dreams in my bed."

Your cheeks flare, sure you had dreamt about him last night, being in his bead and surrounded by his scent, but…well now you knew that you talked in your sleep.

"Though I didn't quite like hearing my brother's name too," He shrugged and leaned across the counter, his nose brushing yours. His bright blue eyes darkened with promise. "but I think I could fix that."

An anxious silence ensued as you could only breathe with his lips brushing your cheek, your temple, your forehead before trailing back down. Just before his lips could dance across yours, you pulled back, eyes darting around anxiously.

"Can…" you gulped and tried to ignore his cocky, amused smirk. "can I have a towel, I need to bathe."

He let out a short laugh, smirk still firmly in place. "No problem, babe. Can I come too?"

"No."

Yes.

After a bit of searching he found you a towel, well, it was actually Vergil's, but it was the only clean one he could find. With a quick swat to the ass he directed you to the bathroom.

Relieved to finally be away from the walking temptation in the front office, you turned the hot water on and stepped under the spray. You scrubbed viciously at your skin, trying to wash away all the sin, the horrible feeling that had implanted itself in your gut. The more you thought on it, the more disgusted with yourself you became. You were giving in so easily and liking it, you had no right to call yourself an angel. You were nothing but a repulsive lowlife. Your halo's glow was weak and even your holy grabs refused to listen to your will. You were falling from grace.

You scrubbed until your raw skin shed blood, tears mixing with the blood and water. What were you becoming?

To lost in your self repulsion, you didn't notice the click of the door opening, or the rustling of leather being removed. It wasn't until hands were placed on your shoulders did you realize Dante's presence. You reeled back in shock and denial. Trying to deny that you wanted these men, to deny that you were a sinner with no right to heaven. You were saved on the condition to be contrite and true in all your actions, that was all that was asked of you and you couldn't do it. You were horrible.

With a balled fist you swung at Dante, enough inhuman force behind it to shatter bone. He caught your hand in his a mere inch from his face, unreadable eyes meeting yours. Rather than the invading, lecherous touch you expected, his hands were gentle.

His fingers brushed over the self-inflicted claw marks on your arms that were already healing up. A hand came up to brush at your wet cheek, he seemed troubled.

"I'm…" you said more to yourself then him. "I'm changing…"

He would have normally fled from your tears, but he knew what you were going through. He knew what it was like to have one's reality yanked out from under them, to have the basis of everything you believed was true destroyed. You once knew you were an incorruptible angel.

Now, you weren't sure.

He pulled you into his firm chest, just holding you as if both comforting you and mourning the loss of his own long gone previous reality. He almost chuckled, there was that calming aura you had again. He never showed this side to anyone, even if you weren't paying attention or even see his somber face. He never showed anyone the loneliness and regret he carried, but everything about you made him trust you. So, just this once, he could let go of some of that despair.

When your tears and trembling stopped and you had relaxed he left the shower, eyes unfocused with thought. He simple grabbed a towel and left you in peace to wash up. He left so you could put your indifferent, cynical mask back on to fool the world that you were fine and he would do the same.

Vergil came back to a strangely quite shop, you sat on the couch reading one of his books and Dante was reclining at his desk with closed eyes. To settle down with a nice book in a quiet shop was usually Vergil's only desire when he got home from a job, but now he was curious as to what happened. He was worried that Dante had scared you off.

He wasn't finished with you quite yet.

As expected, he did not voice his concerns, instead he took a seat at his own desk to sort out the money for the job he had just completed.

You shifted in your spot, looking between the two men, a question burning on your tongue. You didn't want to pry, but what choice did you have? It was important.

You opened your mouth to ask, but before you could make a sound Dante cute you off.

"You missed it, Vergil." He sent you a smirk. "Our little angel took a shower today and when she got out she was so flushed and wet." He closed his eyes with a devilish grin, no doubt recalling the image. "Oh, and she used your towel."

You blushed at Dante's little story, noting that he didn't point out how he invaded your shower. He wasn't too bad of a guy, he had the decency to not mention your little break down.

Vergil's eyes quickly raked up your form, eyes not betraying the smirk that wanted to manifest. Nor did they betray the spark of lust for both you and the power that boiled under your skin.

You huffed lightly at Dante's antics, deriving far too much pleasure from him call you 'our little angel'. You rose from your spot and announced, "I'm going to read upstairs."

"Aw, I'm sorry, babe, do you want me to make up for teasing you." He gave you a suggestive wink.

You would have been a bit more offended if you weren't so glad that you two were talking again. Rolling your eyes at him, you ascended the stairs and into your room that was actually Dante's. Just before entering the room you cast a glance to the two other doors in the hallway. Despite your best efforts, curiosity got the better of you and you cracked open one door.

You found a very plain bed room, a neatly made bed with blue covers occupied one corner with a nightstand. Apart from that there was only a couple book shelves with old tomes and equipment for cleaning a sword. You easily deduced that it was Vergil's room.

There was only one thing out of place, a book lay open on top of the bed, out of place in the immaculate room. Quietly you entered and shut the door behind you, creeping with inhuman stealth over to the book. You picked it up carefully, the worn leather bindings gave off a distinctly ancient smell. It was opened to an intricate drawing of a demon with the scrawling title of 'Sparda'.

You weren't ignorant; you knew many demons and their legacies. This included the legend of Sparda. How he betrayed his own kind and saved the human race in a time that even angels failed. How he sealed away the power of hell for hundreds of years. How he bore two sons with a human woman…

You gasped when it all clicked together.

Of course, how could you be so stupid? It all made sense, the inhuman power, the rank smell of demons. In a way you expected something like this, but nothing of such magnitude.

You didn't jump when the door made an audible click, closing behind the room's new inhabitant. Without turning you asked.

"What are you and Dante?"

Vergil gave you no answer at first, assessing your posture, your tone, figuring the best coarse of action.

"I think you already know that, don't you?" it wasn't a question so much as a statement of fact.

"Sons of Sparda." Your words rang in the air with a tone of finality.

Suddenly his hands were on your form, one on your waist, the other pulling your jaw to the side to look up at him. The gleam in his eyes was menacing, shinning with command and a warning dominance. His lips were turned down in a calculating frown. Over all, his usually stoic expression had a whole new fierceness behind it.

His voice was just as harsh as his eyes. "And it makes no difference." He spoke his command and you were compelled to follow. Something about his personal brand of confidence made you want to comply to his ever wish, that he had all the answers and you would be weak in the face of his power.

Before you could give an answer, his lips were pressing hard to yours, angling your jaw for better access. His tongue pried at your lips, giving a growl when you didn't open for him. The hand on your jaw tightened, causing you to gasp in pain and let him in. He dominated your mouth before you could even try to fight back, an erotic charge shocked you as his tongue melded with yours. You could feel your lips heating against his.

His other hand trailed up your back, though didn't let you turn to face him. His fiery touch slipped under your tank top, stroking lightly up your spine before moving to your shoulder blades. A smirk twisted against your lips before he pulled away.

With a sardonic sneer he mocked you, "Are these where your wings are supposed to be?"

You scowled at his jeering tone, pulling away from him quickly. Wheeling around you matched his glare with one of your own. One step towards you and you followed suit, stepping away. He seemed to take this challenge with a sick satisfaction.

Before you could blink he held your wrist high above your head, stretching you body to the point that you were on your tip toes. You writhed in his grip, trying to free your wrists as fear welled in your gut, the same fear from when you first met him. You felt overwhelmed by his presence. His mere power was like a dark, ominous cloud; suffocating.

He bowed his head down to trail his nose up the side of your neck, breathing in your scent. You smelt like the incense that burnt in churches, the wild flowers that brightened the worlds, the freshest of air. It was a smell he could only describe as immaculate. He could feel your hesitance at his touches. The uncertainty and conflict shone blatantly in your eyes every time you looked at him.

"You're scared of falling." He smiled lightly when your breath hitched, his lips skimming your flushed skin. "What would your god do if I defiled you completely?"

You gulped, trying to ignore the throbbing between your legs at every deep, husky word that floated in your ears. You could feel your body trembling in anxiety and excitement. You wanted it so bad, but you knew it was so very wrong. Not only were they men, but half demon. To lay with a demon would be…you would never be let back through those pearly gates again.

You could now relate with Eve. Every jolt of fear and guilt was accompanied by one of excitement and lust. The forbidden was so very tempting.

"He…" You tried to form an answer. "He is forgiving…"

The hand holding your right wrist moved down to grip your dimly shinning halo, it dulled further at his touch. "So forgiving as to take away your weapon?"

You turned your head away, trying to ignore his painfully truthful words. Yanking you hand away, you willed your halo to change into a weapon, anything, just to prove that you weren't forsaken. Just to give you hop that all was not lost.

Your heart plummeted when it shone lightly and rippled into various shapes similar to weapons, but never holding its form. You slumped in defeat, allowing it to return to your wrist.

You glanced up at Vergil's cynically mocking expression and felt the cold stake of defeat being pushed further into your heart. He pulled you back by your still captive wrist, his other hand weaving in your hair again.

"You understand now. You may be an angel, but you're in a den of demons." His lips skimmed your, that twisted smirk still in place. "You're becoming corrupt, and you are enjoying it."

Your breath hitched again. It was one thing to know it, another to be told it.

With surprising gentleness, his hands lifted up to cradle your face and look you in the eye. His ice burg blues swallowed your thoughts the longer you stared into them. His eyes betrayed lust and possession, he was as vicious as any demon, he wanted so badly to swallow you whole, to own you in every way. Every time your skin connected with his that possessive light would shine ever brighter, the warmth was like a siren's call. It taunted him with the power that he could feel but not have.

Your own hands moved up to cover his and your brows furrowed. Beyond the lust, the ambition and the pride was that same look as in Dante's eyes when he held you in the shower. As an angel you could feel the sorrow of mankind, he was no exception. You moved your head to the side to place a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

"Maybe there's a reason god sent me into a den of demons." You spoke whisper soft against his wrist. You warily met his hard blue eyes with determined ones. He wore an intimidating glare that melted into a sadistic upturn of his lips.

"Then your god has a funny sense of humor." With that last jeering remark he was gone, you could hear the front door of the shop close in the distance.

**A/N: You guys are such good readers. Thank you all so so so much for all the reviews, they really keep me motivated on writing. I will not let this story die! Please tell me how you think I'm doing as far as my writing and keeping everyone in character.**


	5. Demolition Lovers

Your knees hit the floor with a dull thud, your chest heaving and frustrated tears pricking in your eyes. Both of the twins had left a couple hours ago on jobs and you jumped on the opportunity to try and regain your power.

You tried again to use your halo, and for the hundredth time it didn't follow your commands. It would shine dully but not change, the gold lightly rippled but nothing happened. None of this distressed you as much as the small crack that had appeared in the shimmering bracelet. It was a mere hairline fracture in the gold, but it had you panicking.

"Damn it!" you yelled when your attempts failed once more.

You pulled at your own hair in irritation. Your face turned upward and hands clasped together tightly, eyes squeezed shut. You pleaded desprately to the heavens.

"Please…I'm sorry, just please take me back. Why am I here? What is it I need to do?" Your prayers went unanswered, the silence seeming to mock you as it rang in your ears. You slumped forward in defeat, you had no idea what to do, you were lost and alone again. Just like when you were still human.

You gave one last try, futile prayers leaving your mouth for no one to answer. Again your halo did buzzed with power, but didn't change. A forlorn sigh left your lips and let your hands fall to your sides.

Dante watched your back as he has been for the last few minutes, your weapon wasn't working and you were getting desperate. He didn't know why, but he felt almost betrayed by your yearning for your holy powers back. His demon side hissed at just the sight of your halo, but his human side didn't understand why you tried so earnestly to win back the favor of the god that had put you in this situation in the first place. He wanted to shake the foolish ideas that you could be holy again from your skull. He wanted to rid you of the idea that you could leave him.

"Why do you keep trying?" His voice startled you. You turned to see him leaning against the closed front door, a scowl on his face. His expression has never mimicked Vergil's as much as it did in the glare he sent you.

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit here?" You asked.

"What's wrong with here?" He shrugged, but that fierce look stayed put. "I don't think it's too bad of a place."

"I…" you didn't quite know what to say to that. You did have a good time here, and you were never the most popular in heaven.

Dante's boots invaded your down cast eyes and a gloved hand reached out to lightly lead your eyes to his. He could feel that calming aura and those warming sparks under your skin, it made his heart beat a little faster. Your bright soul was such a bright contrast to his that he wanted to have you, to mark you, to make you his.

He leaned down to your frozen form to brush his lips gingerly against yours, muttering. "We are more similar than you'd think, babe."

Without another word he pressed his lips flush to yours. His kiss was not as dominating as his brother's, there was more passion rather than possession behind the red twin's lips. His lips burned as they melded with yours, surprised to find you lightly kissing back and wining your arms around his neck. He smirk widely into the kiss, pulling you flush against him so your skin could further buzz against his.

The guilt stabbed at your stomach, but not as strongly as before. With the kiss hazing your mind you could hardly remember why this was so wrong to do. All you could process was how good Dante's body felt when it was pressed tightly to yours. You gasped into his lips when his hand met the skin of your stomach. He felt your body tense up against his fingers and pulled away to whisper coaxing words against your skin. His lips littered messy kisses along the side of your throat.

"Calm down, baby." His tongue darted out to lick at your pulse. "You'll like it, I promise."

You gulped, that was the problem, you knew you'd like it far more than you should. Your body ignored the screaming of your reason, relaxing into the dizzying circles he drew on your lower abdomen. Your head rolled back when he started to suck at your pulse, nipping lightly with a carnivorous smirk. His hands slowly slid their way upwards, deviously skimming the undersides of your breasts. You gasped again at the contact of a hand cupping an ample mound, massaging lightly to test the waters.

He relished your breathless gasps, tightening his hands on your breasts and rubbing them firmly. He felt your nipples bead against his palms and moved his mouth lower to suck at your collar bone. Your hands clenched in the red leather on his shoulders when you felt his nimble fingers pinch your nipples. You let out a shuddering breath at the sensation, heat pooling between your thighs again.

"You like that?" his husky voice whispered in your ear, giving a twist to the peaks of your breasts. His breath fanned heavily against your neck as you let out a tiny moan. You bit your lip, trying to fight the sinful moans that wanted to come out. Seeing this, Dante nipped at your earlobe.

"Let it out, baby." He palmed your breasts before pinching your peaks again, causing you to let out a stifled moan. In a dark, tempting voice he spoke. "I want to hear you screaming my name."

At that you released you lip, a string of moans falling from your lips. Dante looked you over, your flushed face and parting lips made his inner demon stir restlessly and the way you had your eyes closed in bliss…

With a predatory grin a hand re routed down to rub you through your white-wash jeans, making your knees buckle. You supported your weight on his shoulders, unable to form a though past the red devil in front of you. His fingers zeroed expertly in on your clit through your pants, rubbing firm circles that made your head spin.

He licked his lips at the moans that rang in his ears, you were trembling against him and it made him earn for you so badly. He wanted nothing more than to rail you into his mattress as hard as he could until you couldn't even scream; the urge to fuck the purity out of you was so very appealing.

"Such a dirty angel." He growled in your ear, but you could hardly register it over the constant jolts of ecstasy that pulsed through your body. You panted heavily between moans, this was so wrong, but so very good. Your hips rocked lightly against his devious fingers as they rubbed harder, the coil in your gut wound tighter.

"Dante…" You panted his name as he bit your neck.

Suddenly his hand was trailing back up and you looked at his with questioning eyes, trying to push down the feeling of disappointment. He took in your appearance and damn did he want to continue. The way your eyes were fogged over with lust and cheeks flushed pink, how your pants puffed past kiss-swollen lips. But if you two continued you would be very rudely interrupted.

With one more searing kiss he let you free from his heated hold, his pants in sync with yours. "Sorry, babe." A hand stroked your cheek. "but Vergil is going to be home very soon."

Dante walked away to plop down at his desk, leaving you to try and comprehend words. As soon as his boots thunked onto the scratched desk top, the front door opened to reveal the stoic, blue twin.

Vergil's brows drew down a fraction of an inch when he laid his eyes on you, you were flushed and panting, with a look over to his brother he found a smug smile and heavy breathe as well. A couple steps into the office and Vergil could smell it too, the heavy smell of hormones and arousal. He sent a steely glare at his twin, who very well knew that Vergil had figured it out.

Your eyes strayed around the room as you mind tried to reboot itself, your body still tingled and hummed with arousal, yearning for his touch, any touch, just to relieve the throbbing pressure in your lower gut.

Vergil looked you up and down and was very pleased, if this is was what his little brother could do to you, then he should be able to get you writhing beneath him. With the image of his heated body pressed to your naked squirming form painted so vividly in his mind, he took deliberate steps towards you. He sent the slightest smirk to his brother.

Dante's brow creased at his twin's actions, what was he up to? With widening eyes, Dante began to rise from his chair in realization. But he was to late.

Before you knew what was happening, a pair of lips were pressing to yours in such a dominating kiss that you didn't have to open your eyes to know it was Vergil. He captured your mouth, instantly making you melt submissively against his chest, hands clenching in the blue leather.

It wasn't until he pulled away that you realized that his brother was in the room, You cast a worried look over to Dante, but he was too busy glaring at his brother, a sour smirk curling his lips. He cocked his head back at Vergil's own possessive glare.

"Ok, Vergil, if that's the way you wanna play then you're on." He crossed his arms defiantly.

Vergil returned a taunting, sadistic glare. "Good, it wouldn't be much fun if you didn't offer me a challenge."

Well that's great, you were an angel living with twin demons that were fighting over your virginity.

You crossed your own arms, a scowl on your lips. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't offended by this."

The twins turned equally predatory pairs of eyes on you, a wary frown painted your visage. A hand on your jaw lead you too look up at Vergil, his blue eyes shinning with amusement despite his blank expression.

"Do you not believe that we want you?" He asked.

"Well…" You seemed to be unable to break the intense eye contact. "It's more of the way that you want me. It's not right."

"That's not what you seemed to think a few minutes ago." You glare at Dante, he just laughed it off. "Don't worry, you've grown on us a bit. We won't toss you out after we get you, not that you'll be able to get out of bed after I'm done with you."

You frowned and rolled your eyes at his statement. "It's still wrong. I can't sleep with you." Your eyes took on a deep pain. "I've already fallen so far…"

Dante's own smirk faded at the pain in your eyes, he almost felt bad for trying to seduce you…almost. "Ok, I get it, babe."

You looked at him hopefully, did he really understand?

"Looks like we're just going to have to try harder." He sent you a smoldering smirk.

His twin hummed in agreement before turning from you to his desk.

Lord help you.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I really don't have an excuse beyond lack of will and slight depression. Hope to have another chapter up soon. Please review, I could use the motivation.**


	6. Heaven Help Us

You woke up once again in Dante's bed, hazily rising and pulling on some clothes that he said you could have since your holy robes were on the fritz. You inhaled deeply as you pulled one of his clingy tank tops on, it seemed you couldn't escape that scent that was essentially Dante, and what was worse was that you found it comforting. The black fabric hugged at your breast but was looser around your waist, you pulled at it in an attempt to make it a tad less clingy. Though you supposed it was made for a man's body, boobs not included.

Giving up you pulled on a pair of baggy pants and tightened a belt as far as it would go, even so, the pants held onto your hips for dear life. Stepping carefully so as not to trip over the good six extra inches of pant legs, you made your was quietly downstairs.

It was quiet, far to quiet for Dante or even Vergil to be there. You made your way to the kitchen and nibbled on a piece of pizza before returning it to the fridge, you felt bad taking their food. You lingered at the small, dirty window above their sink, though it was just a view of the dingy alley, the sun light made the outside look terrific. You moved to the back door and paused with your hand on the doorknob.

You thought through what you were about to do. You were still an angel, even if only slightly, your halo was inactive, you couldn't fly any more, and this city is over flowing with demons. On the other hand, you needed to get out, you had been cooped up in the shop for five days, the twins weren't here to stop you, and maybe you could figure out why your powers were fading.

You strode quickly out into the main shop, spying a closet door, you opened it to find what you were looking for. Inside was a small armory, an assortment of exotic looking weapons littered hooks on walls and shelves, even over flowing into little piles in the corners. You reached out to touch a gauntlet looking object, encrusted with light purple jewels. As soon as your outstretched finger touched the cool metal it turned blazing hot, burning you like the touch of a demon. Quickly retracting your hand, you glare at the weapon before leaning forward to examine it.

You could hear a light humming, turning your ear towards it, you could hear an almost mumbling sound coming from it. Your eyes lit up for a moment, there were souls trapped inside it, demonic souls. You leaned back and cast a new appreciative gaze at the surrounding weapons, they were similar to the weapons in heaven that were wielded by the archangels. The weapons that were the embodiment of the seven virtues.

You left the closet, instead returning to the kitchen after closing the door attentively. You looked around the room, scanning the counters before rummaging through the drawers. After effectively tucking a couple butcher knives in the waist band of you oversized pants, you headed out the back door and down the creaky wooden steps into the alley.

You savored a deep breath of fresh air as soon as you were out. Well, as fresh as smog can get. With renewed vigor, you set off on to the streets of the bustling and crime ridden city. Your eyes held a determined light, they could take away your power, but they couldn't take away your training and physical prowess.

This was proven when you threw a mugger half a block down the street.

Dusting off your hands, you smiled to the woman you had just saved and continued on your way.

"Please, wait!" You turned with a curious expression to see the woman running to catch up to you.

Stopping she reached into her purse and began to pull out some money, the green paper crinkling in her grasp as she held it out to you. "I don't know how else to repay you."

You frowned lightly and shook your head. "Just, donate it. I don't have any use for it."

You left her behind in the street wearing a confused frown. You wandered farther into the depths of the city, no destination in mind, and no idea where you were. You footfalls were the only ones to be heard, the constant barking of dogs and occasional gunshot rang in the air all around you, but no one else was wandering the streets. You stopped when the dogs went quiet, your instincts had alarm bells ringing, suddenly there was a heavy tension in the atmosphere.

A strong gust of wind blew out from behind you, making you stagger with the force of it, you whipped your head around, hairs standing on end, only for your stomach to plummet and heart to soar at the same time.

Turning fully, you tensed in the presence of two angels, one male, one female. You recognized the male, his blue eyes shinning with a cold disapproval and blond curls tousling in the wind along with his traditional robes. The girl on the other hand wore a white flowing skirt with an equally immaculate sweater, her long brown hair swayed as she rocked back and forth, hovering a few inches above the ground.

Her light brown eyes met yours as she leaned forward on the cushion of air. "You're (Y/N), right?"

You balanced your stance, replying in a cautious tone, trying to copy Vergil's silent prowess. "Yes."

"Oh, good!" Her childish tone rang out in the otherwise silent street. "We've been sent here for you."

Hope lit in you chest, contrasting with the knotting in your stomach. You knew you had done a big no-no, but maybe they were here to take you back to heaven. "Are…are you taking me back?"

The male replied, emotionless eye boring into your own. "No. Rather, we were sent to do the opposite." He reached up to grasp the golden halo that hovered above his curls.

You acted quickly, pulling a butcher knife from the waistband of your pants before launching it at him with terrifying speed. It whistled through the air, and to your dismay, he caught it by the blade before it could connect with his chest. Red trickled down his wrist, but he showed no reaction to the deep cut, tossing the knife to the side. You watched his hand heal up before the blade even hit the pavement. You pulled out another knife, taking up a defensive stance.

He grabbed his halo and you watched in envy as it morphed to his will, leaving him with a wickedly sharp spear. He took no fighting stance, but watched you warily none the less.

"You've always been an excellent warrior, it's a shame you've stooped to this level." His voice held just as much emotion as his face; none.

The little girl giggled, grabbing her halo as well. It transformed into a gold staff, which she twirled with a carefree grin. "You're so serious, Isaac, it's no wonder she's scared. You make it sound like we're going to kill her."

Your breath caught. "You're…not going to kill me?"

She turned to you with a laugh like tinkling bells. "Not yet."

Your hope plummeted once more. "Then why are you here?"

Isaac spoke again. "We carry a message of sorts. There is a predefined plan for you, if you follow it is up to you. Though, if you don't, we will have to act."

Brows furrowing, you asked. "And what is this plan?"

"We do not know." He replied in a clipped tone. "But, we must warn you to stop fraternizing with demons."

Isaac's nose wrinkled and the girl stuck out her tongue. He spoke with a slight grimace. "You reek of them."

You took a deep breath to find they were right, that comforting scent of Dante was also laced with a demonic taint. It's almost as though you had gotten used to it.

"Wow!" a familiar voice ran from behind you and your eyes widened in terror. You turned so fast you almost got whiplash to see the red clad half demon striding leisurely towards you. "Looks like there's a party and we weren't invited, Verg."

Your stomach dropped as you looked back to the pair of angels, their faces had gone stony and Isaac was outright glaring, a disgusted sneer curling his lips. This was very bad. Vergil appeared at you side, not saying a word in response, instead he chose to size up the two holy messengers. He glanced over and held your gaze firmly for a moment, it almost comforted you.

"What are you wretched creatures doing here?" Isaac's voice was absolutely dripping with repulsion. His face was scrunched p so tightly in a grimace that you though it would stick like that, his nostrils flared when a breeze blew past you three and towards the angels.

"Ouch," Dante touch his bare chest in mock pain. "That one kinda stung a little." He cocked his head back defiantly, swinging his sword nimbly through his fingers with a light glare.

Your eyes skirted between the two, you could feel the tension of a fight brewing as Dante provoked the already annoyed angel. Dante's bright blues flickered with anticipation, his weight shifting in anxious wait for battle. Isaac on the other hand held a tense posture, white knuckled grip on the glowing golden spear.

You placed a hand on Dante's leather clad shoulder, squeezing lightly for his attention. He cast his gaze back at you over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow in question. Your lips were drawn into a tense line, eyes screaming warnings as you gave a firm shake of your head. He couldn't take them on, he was strong, but he had no idea what he was fighting. Even if he knew, it would be a close battle and he wouldn't come out unscathed if he came out at all.

Dante's eyebrows drew down as your reprimanding stare, his own lips quirking down. He disliked the way you just let these two walk all over you, how you seemed to just grit your teeth and take it like you had been doing it your whole life. You were strong, he knew that. Hell, you almost shot his balls off after waking up from a twenty-six hour coma, but you just allowed these two dangle what you desperately wanted in front of your face like you were a dog with a treat.

It pissed him off.

Suddenly there was a flash of gold and both Dante and you jumped in surprise at the attack. Vergil had his sword drawn, sparking as it deflected an attack from the girl angel, her caramel eyes shinning with joy and a grin splitting her lips. She jumped back before spinning in a circle and giggling wildly, long brown hair fanning out around her.

Vergil sent a glare back to you and Dante, Yamato gripped firmly in confident hands. "You two are being foolish. Focus."

Dante just laughed at his twin's stony tone, turning with that ambitious grin back to the pair of angels. Isaac leveled his spear in Dante's direction with a glare so harsh that it rivaled Vergil. Both men tense as the angel shifted his weight to attack, but before either one could move another clang of metal resounded through the empty street.

Vergil didn't wait for unsaid agreements or invitations, he had power and anyone that thought he would hesitate to use it was an idiot. These two were trying to take you away, he just couldn't have that yet. He bore down on the girl, she might of looked innocent enough, but there was malice and power behind her little frame.

Dante's attention shifted back to Isaac, not needing to worry for his brother's well being, he knew that. He let out a bark of laughter. "So are you going to attack or can I this little vixen home?"

He nodded back at you and you were very tempted to just leave him here with the hostile angels.

Isaac gave a scornful laugh, ignoring the ongoing exchange of blows between Vergil and his companion, instead focusing on the red demon before him. "Prepare to be exorcized, foul beast."

With that slight warning, Isaac launched himself at Dante, sparks flying as his spear glanced off of Rebellion. You stepped back as the pair exchanged blows, your heart hammering every time the tips of Isaac's spear got close to Dante's skin. You didn't even bother to check on Vergil, you knew he wouldn't make a stupid slip up because of his confidence like Dante.

Dante slashed down at the persistent angel to the right, leaving his left shoulder open for a split second. Your eyes widened and you say Isaac's blues light up as he saw it too, his lips quirking up as he moved to take advantage of the small gap in Dante's defense.

It was as if time slowed as the blade drew closer to Dante's shoulder, you didn't even realize you were moving too. The glowing, holy tip sliced through the air, whistling towards your red demon's skin, twelve inches, eight inches, five inches.

Your outstretched hand got there just in time to knock the spear off it's course, letting it whistle past the red twin's ear. He gave you a questioning, concerned look, the next thing you knew, a firm arm was snaked around your waist and he was launching you both away from Isaac.

He let you go and you were met with fierce eyes. "What the hell was that?"

You kept your gaze locked on Isaac, even though Dante was angry. "You can't afford to be sloppy with holy weapons, Dante. One slice hits ten-fold, it's like a poison to demons."

Your heard him scoff, but you ignored it, you would rather it be you than them. Your breath caught when he pulled you back with one arm and placed a kiss on the side of your neck, eyes still trained intently on his enemy. He murmured against your skin with a smirk. "Do that again and I'm going to have to punish you, babe."

Isaac sneered again, almost retching at the sight of you letting a demon touch you like that. It was disgusting, how could you ever allow such a thing, it was evil, pure evil. You were corrupted, if it didn't defy his orders he would cut you down too as a heretic.

With a deep scowl he straightened from his fighting stance and reluctantly let his halo morph back into a gold ring.

"Hannah!" He barked and the girl stopped and, after the exchange of a meaningful look, let her halo return as well, but not without sticking her tongue out at Vergil. She ducked back just as Vergil was about to slice that tongue off, his scowl seeping with annoyance.

With a conceded sneer, Isaac fixed his blue eyed glare on you, you could just feel the accusations of heresy weighing you down. He saw Dante show you affection, surely he will tell every angel that would listen about how evil and corrupted you've become. Word would spread like fire of how one of the finest of the holy army fell into the arms of demons.

The air began to buffer underneath the Angels' feet again, gradually lifting them upwards. That holier-than-though smirk still on his face, Isaac called down at your quickly retreating form. "Your chance to be saved is coming! You can return to heaven or remain with those mongrel half-breeds, it is your choice!"

With that last condescending statement the pair took off like white and gold rockets, forms blurring at their speed and disappearing into the clouds. You let out a breath you didn't remember hold as soon as they were gone, eyes still trained upwards. Your shoulders sagged as the full weight of the whole ordeal hit you.

You still had a chance, you could go back to how you were.

Dante's firm hands gripped your shoulder, holding you steady. Bright eyes met yours and past the jokes and bravado you could see concern. "You alright, babe?"

You looked between him and his brother whose blues were perturbed with the coming of the angels.

They were so emotionally stifled in their own ways and you were just beginning to see beneath the surface. And the more you saw the more you wanted to uncover about those two hybrid twins.

Did you really want to leave them?

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really motivated me to get out this next chapter. The plot starts here. Please review!**


	7. Disenchanted

You sat down heavily on the couch, eyes unfocused as the twins both filed in the door behind you. Vergil moved silently to his desk, taking a seat before fixing you with a hard stare. His twin on the other hand decided it would be much more effective to get up close and personal, he leaned down to put his face directly in front of yours so you could do nothing to escape his gaze.

His brow twitched lightly after a minute of your tensed silence, with a sigh he backed out of your personal bubble and crossed his arms over his toned chest. Dante cocked an eyebrow at you.

"So," The red twin spoke. "You're on a mission…and you're losing you power..."

You flinched at the harsh tone he used with that last part, he was blaming himself for your misfortune. You shook your head and rubbed your aching eyes. "Don't say it like that, you had no idea and I'm supposed to be strong, it's my fault. I have to be strong enough to take care of myself at least, if not how can I manage to do anything?"

You looked up to see Vergil rise and stride out the door, his face hard as stone, you caught a glimpse of his eyes flickering like blue fire.

Dante watched his brother's departure with a scowl. "And here I though you had finally dislodged that stick from his ass."

You smiled at the light hearted jab, a smile that quickly faded when Dante swiftly climbed on top of you. A wicked smirk curled his devious lips, arms caging you against the couch and his very bare chest pressing deliciously against yours. You felt your heart beat quicken and breathing pick up and, from the feral grin on his lips, Dante felt it too.

Your fingers itched to dance across the taught muscles, to feel them jump and hear him groan under your touch. Your trailed the tips of your fingers up his abs, delighting as they clenched at your attentive touch. You felt him suck in a breath at the contact of your skin with his, humming lightly when his lips attached eagerly to your neck.

He closed his eyes at the sensation of your touch, your fingers left a wake of heated tingles, almost like a jolt of electricity that sent a lusty heat through his system. He had been with a lot of women, but just your touch alone had a feeling all its own, it made his mind stir with the possibilities. He was going to have you, he would never be satisfied until he got you.

And like hell was Vergil getting you first.

Your breath was quickly growing ragged as his lips glided over your skin with a burning heat, making your entire form ignite as your hand ran up and down his toned torso, massaging and lightly scratching at his jumping muscles. You knew something this wicked shouldn't feel so good, but how were you supposed to think of anything past what this man was doing to you? You felt him hum against your skin as your hands skirted down his chest again with lightly dragging nails.

"Shit, babe, you sure you're an angel?" His husked voice puffed against your skin.

You closed your eyes only to see Isaacs disapproving deep blues, disgusted glare boring into you. You jolted, mind slipping away from the lust and heat for a moment to register what you were doing. You were enticing a demon.

Dante blinked with furrowed eyebrows when he suddenly felt his weight shifting back and racing towards the ground.

"Hey!" He gave a surprised yell, catching himself just before his ass connected with the floor. He looked up at you still perched on the couch from his position on the floor, his lips pulled down in a pouty scowl. He gave you a lightly annoyed glare. "What was that for, babe? Kind of a mood killer."

"I…" You gave him a small apologetic smile. "I shouldn't do…that."

Your fists clenched tightly in your lap, trying to shake the heat from your mind and the throbbing from between your thighs. You looked away from his piercing blue eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, you rose from the couch and stepped carefully around the man on the floor.

"I'm going to go read upstairs, ok?" Turning away, you headed for the stairs. His hand shot out to grab yours, halting your progress.

He shot you a grin, hoping up and pulling your towards the beat up juke box. He punched a couple of buttons and gave the thing a firm kick before it started playing a slow jazz song. Dante proceeded to pull you against him, twining his arms around your waist and swaying to the beat.

"Dante," You gave him a reprimanding look. "I told you, I can't."

"I'm not trying anything." He reasoned with a smirk. "Last I checked, you never said anything about not being able to dance."

You started to protest when he pressed a quick kiss to your lips, effectively derailing your train of thought. "Humor me, babe."

You let out a sigh, but couldn't help to laugh at his antics. It was hard to dwell on your misfortune with Dante around to cheer you up. Slowly, you began to dance with him, snaking your arms around his neck, head resting against his collar bone.

"I know shit is bad right now, but…" he tried to offer you consolation for your grim circumstances, awkwardly spitting out words. You could tell he didn't comfort people very often. "You've got me, and you even managed to thaw Vergil's ice crusted heart. It could be worse."

You smiled against his skin, hugging him tighter. You leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, mumbling against his skin, "Thank you, Dante."

Dante's skin hummed at the soft brush of your lips, enveloped by your serene presence. At this rate, you were going to turn him into a softie, even the ever frigid Vergil wasn't immune. He huffed against the top of your head. "No problem, baby."

Your feet hit the ground with a muted thud as you leapt from the second story wind of the shop. The twins had been very firm in their decision that you shouldn't leave the shop anymore. That didn't sound very good to you, as an angel you flew around the world in your free time, a tiny shop was not what you would call 'roaming room'.

You took off in a random direction, wandering aimlessly again. You very well knew that the twins would catch on soon enough, so you decided to enjoy yourself while you could.

As you walked, the buildings began to get higher and the sky was bleeding pink and red with the coming sunset. Thankfully you hadn't come across any trouble…yet.

You strolled into a park and took a seat on one of the bench that looked upon a fountain. You leaned back to gaze up at the multi colored sky, soaking in whatever peace you could.

Your thoughts drifted as you gazed into the endless pink of the setting sun. Did you really want to go back to heaven? You really only had one good friend amongst the angels, sometimes she was the only thing that kept you sane throughout the years.

"Man, I thought I left this all behind two hundred years ago." You said to yourself.

Suddenly there was a rank smell that reminded you of burning rubber and a snarling growl floated into your ears. Your head snapped up to find three demons perched on the fountain, hissing and growling at you. You cast your gaze around, not spotting anymore.

You jumped up from your spot, tensing and trying to choose the best course of action. You could run, but without your powers to manipulate the wind anymore, you didn't know if you would be fast enough. You still had your inhuman strength and holy touch, but no weapon.

Your eyes skirted around to land on a stop sign. Without hesitation, you launched at it, pulling it clear out of the ground before leveling it at the demons. They snapped their chops at you, hopping down to the concrete. You leapt at the closest one, smashing the concrete where it stood as it jumped out of the way. You wheeled around, your impromptu weapon connecting with the side of one of the creatures.

With a wail, it flew into a tree only to rise again. You cursed to yourself, there was no way you could kill them with a street sign, the best you could do was knock them aside.

"Just leave me alone!" you shouted as you attacked another one.

You were sick of this, being drained of your powers, stuck in a demon riddled city. You couldn't even take a walk in peace!

You beat out your frustrations on the demons, though they never stayed down long. You cast a wary glance to the sky, it was almost dark, things were only going to get worse. You heaved the sign above your head, bringing it down on one of the unfortunate demons. A pair of wails sounded from behind you, you whirled around to see the remaining demons fall into piles of ash. There was a glint among the trees and you launched the sign post at it, the metal whistling through the air. With a loud clang, it flew back out of the trees. Before you could register your failed attack, there was a flash of blue and a sword at your throat.

Your gaze followed the blade up to a gloved hand belonging to Vergil. You were both relived and frightened at the same time, with good reason. Vergil was a complete mystery, you could never tell what he was going to say or do.

You gulped and met his cold eyes with an unrelenting stare. The silence grew thick with tension as he refused to lower his weapon and you grew progressively more annoyed with him.

"That other angel said you were a top notch fighter in their army." He stated, voice laced with expectance.

"Yes…" you trailed off. What was he getting at?

"Fight me." He commanded you, corner of his lip twitching up in what would be a smirk.

Your gaze hardened, was he insane? What on earth were you supposed to fight with?

At your lack of response he pushed his blade forward across the underside of your jaw. You jerked away from the demon sword, its touch scalding you and a trickle of blood trailed down your neck. One look into his eyes and you could tell that would be your only warning, the next move would have you bleeding out on the ground.

You gave him the dirtiest glare you could muster, replying with a scowl. "Fine, but hand to hand, I don't have a weapon."

This seemed to please him significantly; he sheathed his blade and gave you a coolly taunting look.

You took a deep breathe, posture tensing as you tried to assess your best route for winning. You almost laughed at yourself. Winning? There was no winning against him, he didn't slip up, he was fast, strong, and unlike his brother, completely unyielding. The best you could hope for was escaping with your head still attached.

You lunged at him, aiming a blow to his face, he easily side stepped you. His hand shot out to grab your wrist, just missing it by a hair as you pulled it back. He was quick to retaliate, throwing a merciless punch back at you.

Your arms came up to block it, buckling under the force. He was stronger than you thought, but you weren't a soldier for nothing. You fainted a blow to the left, drawing his guard away from one side. You quickly went in for a hit, he was already pulling his guard back around,

Your fist connected solidly with his shoulder, much to your own surprise, but your victory was short lived when his hand clamped around your neck like a vice. Your eyes blew wide at this unexpected advancement, hands flying up to grip his wrist.

Your heart stuttered as his hand tightened, just barely constricting your air way. Your nails dug in to his fore arm and you felt your hands heating over the blue leather. You kicked at him in vain, clawing at his arm and gnashing your teeth at he looked on you with cold, cruel eyes.

His mouth twitched a fraction in a smirk. "You're burning me."

Sure enough, he reached up with his free hand to tug back the blue leather sleeve, exposing the edge of a hand shaped burn.

"What do you want from me?" You growled out, breathe wheezing past your lips and hands tightening on his arm.

"Power." He eyes blazed with malicious determination, just as they did the first night your touch had scalded him.

"Why? What good will it do?" You bit out, mustering a defiant glare.

His hand tightened a fraction, eyes darkening; a hateful resemblance to the pain you saw in Dante's eyes. His voice came out harsher then before. "With out power you can't protect anything, let alone yourself."

Your teeth clenched at his answer, anger bubbling in your throat. "And what if you lose everything you want to protect through the search of that power?"

He was silent; eyes boring into you with a coldest gaze you've ever received. Despite his cross look, his hand slackened, falling to rest at the crook of your neck. He studied you for a long moment, relief washing over you.

He brought his hand up to rest lightly on your cheek, you couldn't be sure, but you thought his eyes flash with a kind of contentment.

"Perhaps." He spoke a single word, hand slipping away from you before he turned on his heel to walk away from you.

You were quick to follow. He didn't teleport away, so you assumed this was his indirect way of taking you home. You studied his back in silence through out the long walk, trying to fathom his line of thinking.

He was cruel and sardonic, intimidating and cold, but perhaps there was more to the enigma of Vergil than what one could see. Maybe you had just scratched the surface.

**A/N: Hello my dearest readers, I cannot express how much your reviews and kind words have helped me out of my writing slump. Things are starting to turn around in my life and it is looking up. I will definitely get around to updating more often. Please review so I can take your feedback into consideration.**

**Again, chapter title is from My Chemical Romance.**


	8. Flesh

That night you curled up in Dante's bed, completely ready to just fall asleep. Chasing Demons around with a stop sign was pretty taxing, but you couldn't help but laugh at yourself, you must have looked ridiculous.

You pulled the covers tight to your chest, a yawn leaving your lips as you slowly drifted into a half sleeping haze. Thoughts of the day flitted through your head; the demons haunted the corners of your mind, stirring you from your restful state. It never mattered how often you saw them, each and every time was terrifying, made even more so by the fact that you probably would have died this evening. You would have died, if it hadn't been for Vergil.

You never did thank him for saving you, probably because he had a sword to your neck, but that's beside the point.

Despite your best tries, sleep continued to evade you and that nagging that you really needed to thank Vergil consumed continuously more of your thoughts. Finally you sat up, huffing at your spell of insomnia and threw back the sheets. Slipping out of bed, you crept whisper silent to the door, opening and closing it without a sound. You swiftly made your way to Vergil's door; you could hear Dante snoring from the couch down stairs. Rather than knocking loudly and waking Dante, you slipped into Vergil's room, eyes landing on the form in the bed.

You were about to turn around and head back to bed instead of disturbing the blue twin when a voice spoke from the man. "What is it?"

"Oh," You turned around, startled by his voice. You closed the door and replied. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me today."

Your eyes grew wide as he sat up, bed sheets pooling around his waist. His pale, bare chest shone in the light streaming though the dingy window.

His eyes were half lidded as his mouth twitched up slightly into a smirk. His usually tense posture was absent, and in his sleepy state he didn't bother to cover the confidence that oozed from his every pore. "I believe you mean 'saved'."

"Well…I could have made it." You lied. "I'm strong."

"Oh, really?" His head shifted slightly to the side, eyebrow rising a bit in interest. Your stomach fluttered a bit with the intense, confident look in his eyes.

With lightly pinked cheeks, you swallowed the butterflies in your stomach before replying. "Alright, thank you for saving me."

You turned to leave, only to be stopped by his commanding tone. "Stop." Turning around to face him with wary eyes, he continued. "Come here."

You wanted to scoff and leave, but your legs were intent on betraying you, carrying you to the side of his bed. The anticipation crackled in the air between you as your knees lightly brushed up against his mattress, eyes never disconnecting. His hand shot out like a vice, gripping your forearm and pulling you forward. Before you could even move to catch yourself, you found your back connecting with his mattress and his arms caging you in.

You swallowed heavily, lips parting to speak to no avail. His head dipped down, eyes burning holes in your being as his lips skimmed your collar bone. You could see the sardonic taunts in his eyes, daring you to try and fight him.

Honestly you didn't want to. You should shove him away and sear him with your touch, but you don't want to.

His lips meshed to your neck, trailing slowly upwards with bites and hot open mouthed kisses. Your heart was frantic and he delighted in every jump your pulse made under his touch. Those familiar warm tingles that accompanied his touch fogged up your brain and soon you found yourself yearning for his lips to hurry up and seal against your own.

When his lips finally finished their journey up your throat and connected to yours, you were overcome with satisfaction. You accepted his lips greedily, kissing back with the occasional whimper against his firm, prying lips. His tongue skillfully slipped between your own, a hand trailing up to fist in your hair while the other made itself busy running across your hip and thigh.

You squirmed lightly under him, heat coursing through your veins at a rapid pace as his hand eased progressively closer to the apex of your thighs. Your back arched off of the sheets when his fingers ran firmly over your core through your sleeping shorts. He hummed in satisfaction into your mouth, his lips became more ferocious in dominating the kiss. The hand in your hair slid down to cradle the back of your neck, pushing you closer to him.

Your own hands ignored the rational part of your brain as well, deciding to run across his very bare torso, delighting in how his muscles twitched at your finger tips. With a forlorn whimper against his lips, his hand glided up to rest at your waist.

A harsh gasp disconnected your lips from his when his hips pressed firmly to yours, a firm lump grinding into you.

"Vergil…" you weren't sure if you were supposed to be pleading or protesting.

His hips came down harder at your breathy whisper, a shaky breath passing through his lips, still composed under the circumstances. Your mewls and quiet moans had goose bumps playing across his skin. Tingles and heated pleasure radiated from where his hips met yours, having your squirming in ecstasy.

His head came down to rest in his sheets next to yours as his hips rocked against yours, hard bulge pressing into your most intimate parts. Your lips danced across his neck, kissing tenderly with warm sparks radiating from your skin. He let out a barely audible groan into the sheets as your hands traced up his back with raking nails.

His hands moved down to hook fingers in the waistband of your shorts, beginning to tug them down. You began to fidget again, but stopped when he gave you a stern look from the corner of his eye.

Suddenly his form stiffened, not moving a hair. You froze as well, hearing it as well; the thud of boots in the hallway stopping right outside of Vergil's door. Your heart picked up and you could feel Vergil's speed as well, if it was an intruder that could get past Dante…

Vergil reached to the table next to the bed to grip Yamato.

A voice came from the other side. "None of that while I'm here, you two!"

You relaxed at Dante's voice, though still a little tense at the fact that he knew you were in his brother's room with less than innocent intentions.

Your heart eased as you heard Dante's steps descend down the stairs, Vergil rolled off of you, the moment effectively killed. You took a deep breath and moved to get out of bed, but was stopped by Vergil's hand on your shoulder.

He pulled you back down, speaking "He's like a child, give him what he wants and he will get entitled."

You smiled lightly, understanding what he was saying. If Dante was going to interrupt, then he could deal with you sleeping in Vergil's bed for the night. You slipped under the covers with him, his arm is firm around your waist, holding your back to his chest. It was as your breath began to sync up with his that you wonder about leaving for heaven again. In all theses hundreds of years you had always served others.

You had never considered what you wanted.

"Vergil," you whisper against the sheets. "You don't need to be strong for everyone, let someone…let me be strong for you too."

Though he gave no verbal response, he tugged you closer and you knew he accepted your sentiments. You could only hope he returned them.

You felt his lips press to your hair briefly, a very uncharacteristically kind display of affection and your heart swelled in your chest. If nothing else, he cared at least a little.

**A/N:  sorry for the long wait for this chapter…writing still in a slump and no time with my new job. I'm loving on Dragon age right now so you might see something for that. **

**Read 50 shades of grey and its sequel and I still don't know how I feel about it. The first book was very good, but then suddenly in the second one I watch her character deteriorate into a mary sue, her writing slump into the groove of mediocre and the story just take a nose dive. Turns out the authoress used to write fanfiction for twilight…that would explain some things with her plot and writing. **

**Chapter title is a song by Simon Curtis.**

**Review please.**


	9. The Sharpest Lives

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Damn it!"

Dante laughed at your huffing form, biting his lip to at least try not to laugh so hard. You had a white knuckle grip on Ivory and narrowed eyes at the empty oil barrel at the end of the alley.

Dante saw you lying around the shop, clearly bored out of your mind but to courteous to complain, and decided to take you out shooting. Though he must say, you were doing…less than well. The barrel that was backed up against a wall was lightly littered with bullet holes, but not nearly as many as in the brick behind it. Your aim was all over the place, at some points hitting your mark; at others the recoil jerked your sights away from the barrel.

You emptied another round into the wall, listening to Dante snicker with every shot. You cast him a glare over your shoulder, really tempted to give him a few choice words.

Another couple shots and he gave a sigh, boots scraping as he walked towards you. "This is painful to watch, babe."

You scowled, "I told you, I don't use guns. They're not very tasteful if you ask me, so loud and flashy."

"Sounds like you've been spending too much time with Vergil." He mumbled and your heart stuttered. How would the more childish twin take you being under the affections of not only him, but his brother as well?

"Take another shot." He ordered and you gladly did, quickly averting your gaze from his.

You leveled the gun at the barrel, pulling the trigger only for the bullet to glance off to the side. You cursed again, lowering the pistol.

"Well that won't do." Dante stated from behind you. "Let me show you."

Suddenly there were hands on your waist and a chest pressed firmly to your back. You tensed, casting a wary glance back at the half-demon.

"Calm down, angel." "He smirked down at you. "Your shooting isn't going to get any better if you're that tightly strung."

You huffed lightly, raising your arms to point the gun at your target. One of his hands left your waist, instead sliding slowly down your arm to grip your hand in his. His other arm tightened around your torso, pulling you tight to his form.

The hand on yours leveled your aim, urging your arm to relax while the other slid down your body to glide over your hip and rest on your inner thigh. You took in a swift breath when he firmly grabbed your thigh, leading your leg back a tad. His head rested on your shoulder, breath stirring your hair as he also looked down your sights.

His lips deviously skimmed the shell of your ear, one hand still on the inside of your thighs. His whisper sent a heat to your cheeks. "Shoot."

The shot rang in the narrow alley way, bouncing around you two. Your eye brows shot up, you almost hit the bulls-eye. His hand slipped from your arm to wrap around your stomach, lips dancing over your neck as he whispered. "Absorb the recoil. Shoot again."

You aimed again and did as he asked; heart thudding as he began kissing at your neck, fingers rubbing the inside of your thigh.

"Again."

Another shot and his hand slid up to rub at you through your jeans, heating your already fluttering stomach. You could feel his breathing accelerate as he kissed under your jaw.

"Again."

His fingers skillfully rubbed at your hot button, arm pulling you tighter against him as your knees buckled under the pleasure. He nipped lightly at your skin, soothing the red marks with his tongue.

"Again."

His whispers came out husky as a small whimper escaped your lips, fingers increasing pressure. He had you panting lightly in seconds, ecstasy fogging your mind. You tried to concentrate past his hand, leveling the gun once more.

"Again."

The bang of the gun was accented by a grind of Dante's hips into your own. His hand skimmed up to dip under the over sized waist of the pants you had to borrow from him. You let out a small cry as his hand delved into your panties, rubbing small circles across your clit before slipping further down to test how wet you were.

"Dante…" Your protest came out as a plea.

"Again." He commanded against your heated skin, lips urgently consuming your flesh.

_Click_.

You both looked up to find that the clip had run empty. As though that click brought you back to reality, you wrenched away from Dante's grip. You cursed yourself, you had let him do it again.

You looked back to see an actual forlorn tint to his gaze. He quickly shook it off, but the usual happiness just wasn't quite in his smirk.

"I'm sorry, Dante." You looked away from him. "But you know the circumstances."

"And do those circumstances apply to Vergil?" you looked up to see his expression eerily similar to his brother's. Lips set in a firm line, his gaze was piercing, guilt flushed through your system. Anger followed the guilt.

"What are you saying?" You asked him incredulously, hands resting on your hips.

"Never mind." He huffed immaturely, looking away with a scowl.

You took a slow breath and slumped your shoulders, with a sigh you spoke. "I've only caused trouble since I came here…"

Dante cocked an eyebrow, he didn't like where this was going.

"I…" you paused in a moment of thought. "I'll pack up and be out of your hair by tonight." You felt a burning in your throat and a stinging in your eyes that you didn't even know you could still experience. Turning on your heel, you strode quickly away from him, swift walk turning into a run when he called your name.

You sprinted as quickly as your legs would carry you, getting lost amongst the towering buildings in seconds. You could still hear Dante calling after you, but it was faint, you had lost him for the time being. You slowed to a walk, throat still closed up with the words you said.

Suddenly, among the distant echo of your name was a second voice, a distinctly female voice.

You walked on, could you not walk in peace for once?

The voice sounded again, this time closer. Your eyes lit in recognition, and you wheeled around so quickly that you gave yourself whiplash. Much to your surprise a figure in white was descending from the sky, but not just any figure. Your jaw dropped before your lips curled into a wide grin.

"Lailah!" You called, grinning and waving like an idiot.

The descending woman's long black hair flair around her as she dropped down onto the streets before you, her bright green eyes shone with happiness as she opened her arms to accept your hug. Her immaculate robes were a simple t-shirt and white wash jeans, halo sitting lopsided on her head.

She took your hand in hers, her immortally shining skin shone brilliantly in comparison to your dim, human like skin. Her exotic beauty took you a back more than usual in wake of her absence.

"(Y/N)! I've been so worried!" She pulled you in for another hug. "Isaac kept talking about you falling. What happened? What's going on?"

You opened your mouth to answer only to be cut off by Dante's voice behind you. "Oh great, more of those angels."

You turned in time to see him hoist Rebellion from the strap on his back, striding towards you two. Lailah tensed, hand reaching up to grab her halo. Anger flared when he went to dash past you in an attempt to attack your best friend. Your hand shot out like an inhuman vice, clamping on his shoulder and tugging him back with all the strength you could muster. His boots skidded back a few feet, he jerked his shoulder from your grip. He was shocked to feel a vicious flame instead of a heated tingle at your fingers.

Lailah leveled a golden sword at the white haired demon, a scowl on her lips. You stepped between them, giving her a stern look. "Stop it!"

They continued to glare, but lowered their weapons none the less. You saw out the corner of your eye as Dante shrugged off the shoulder of his trench coat to examine a hand shaped burn.

"So," Lailah spoke in a strained voice. "I guess those rumors about spending time with demons were true."

"Half demon, thank you." Dante corrected in a snarky tone.

"You decided that the alley wall was really interesting, keeping your eyes riveted on it to hide the hurt you felt at your friend's tone.

You heard her sigh. "Well, how are we going to fix this one, (Y/N)?"

You looked at her with confused eyes. "What?"

"You always get in the most ridiculous situations and I'm the one that has to help." She shook her head, smiling at you. "I'm getting you back up there, don't worry about it."

You couldn't help but smile, you had been so worried that she would shun you just like Isaac and Hannah. You gave her a meaningful smile. "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for." She shrugged. She grabbed your wrist bearing the dull halo, at her touch it brightened considerably. "Let's start with what happened to your halo."

You stared at it with her. "I don't know." You stated truthfully. "I was fighting a hoard of demons and got severely injured, then I woke up at Dante and Vergil's shop and it won't work any more."

She hummed, twisting it on your wrist. It was a good five minutes later of staring at it that she said a word. "The power is still there, it just feels…dormant. It could have been locked away some how. Did you meet anyone who could have put a demonic seal on it?"

She made a point of staring at Dante over your shoulder.

Your lips tilted down at her, but you were sick of giving reprimanding looks. "No, not at all, is there anything else it could be?"

Her dark brows furrowed as she thought. "Well…" she spoke cautiously, glancing up at the sky. "It might have been the big man upstairs, he might have something for you to do."

Your shoulders slumped, you were afraid of something like that. Every time something like this happened and the angel in question couldn't pull it off horrible things happened. Legions of demons and natural disasters were just a foot note; the flood of Noah's Ark was a particularly bad slip up.

"So," you said in a less than enthusiastic tone. "The fate of the world could possibly be resting on my shoulders and I wouldn't even know it?"

She tried to give you an encouraging smile. "Pretty much."

"Nice for it to be someone else for once." Dante muttered under his breath.

"Your encouragement is quite invigorating." You threw over your shoulder sarcastically.

You could hear the smirk in his voice. "It's what I'm here for, baby"

You watched your friend ascend into the sky with a twinge of jealousy, how you longed to be able to take to the skies again. The sky never judged or cast you out; it was safe and comforting to you.

Dante lead you home in silence, walking side by side, he would cast the occasional glance at you. You were far too lost in thought to notice and he didn't blame you. He knew about prophecies and plans and fate of the world. It was all a load of bullshit and he wished the world would take care of itself for five minutes. Blue eyes slid over to your contemplative face again, he knew it was a lot to bear and you would need some support, support he would be happy to give. He was pretty sure even Vergil would pitch in, it was subtle, something maybe only a twin would notice, but there was a change in him.

Dante sighed sharply, maybe you could get his brother to stop being a massive dick.

**A/N****: Well, it's been a while…I'm sorry everyone that this is getting updated so slowly. Thank you all so very much for staying with this, I can't express how much it means.**

** On another note I have a short story up that is VergilxReader and I have a DantexReader story coming up soon. I also have a dragon age story out if anyone is interested in that.**

** Aaaand THE NEW VERGIL! I think I am coming around to everything with the DmC reboot, though it is taking a while. I don't know what you guys think, but in my opinion DMC 3 is still the best of the series and probably always will be. (I am playing through DMC 3 on Dante must die mode and it's kicking my ass xD )**


End file.
